Jax (League of Legends)
Summary It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case with Jax, for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War. Before joining the League, Jax was an unremarkable soldier-for-hire. For reasons known only to the former leader of the League, High Councilor Reginald Ashram, Jax was put on the top of the list of candidates to receive a League Judgment - the interview process that either accepts or rejects a prospective champion. His Judgment was the quickest in League history, where the Doors of Acceptance glowed and slowly swung open as soon as it began. Jax faced no recorded Observation or Reflection during his Judgment. Jax proved himself to be an immediate terror in the Fields of Justice. The self-proclaimed Armsmaster of the League rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. A number of summoners in the League grew concerned that the perceived objectivity of the League of Legends would be questioned by the presence of an unknown fighter who was unbeatable. For this reason, the new leader of the League (following Reginald Ashram's disappearance), High Councilor Heyward Relivash, created special restrictions for Jax to fight under. This was something the League had never done before, and something which has never been done since. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special conditions; as a means of protest, he permitted himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own has affected his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not; he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:']] At least 6-B, Likely higher Name: Jax, Grandmaster at Arms Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Can use any weapon similar to a polearm, Limited Fire Manipulation (Via Empower), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Can increase his offensive and defensive power with Counter Strike and Grandmaster's Might, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Was the only champion in the League so powerful that he had to be restricted by the High Councilor in order to make battles within the League of Legends fair, making him vastly stronger than Nasus, the most powerful champion up to that point), likely higher Speed: At least Relativistic with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed, possibly higher (Can dodge Lux's Final Spark and Leona's Solar Flare. Additionally, considered above every other champion at the time, having been the only one that the League had to restrict the power of: this includes Base Jarvan IV and Base Swain) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M+ (Due to being known as the strongest in the League, which should make him stronger than Malphite) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class ZJ, likely higher Durability: At least Country level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with lamppost or similar weapon Standard Equipment: Lamppost (He can also use a Hockey Stick, Wooden Plank, Fishing Pole, Cardboard Tube, Morningstar, Halberd, Mace, and Trophy, and likely anything similar to the same efficiency; these are just some objects he has been seen using), Starting/Essential Items (Crystalline Flask, Mercury's Treads, Trinity Force, Blade of the Ruined King, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: A master of combat, otherwise Above Average Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Jax beats the opponent with his lamppost. Augmented by Empower and Grandmaster's Might. Relentless Assault: Jax gains bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds every time he lands a basic attack, stacking up to 6 times. Leap Strike: Jax dashes to the target unit or allied ward. If his target is an enemy, he deals them physical damage. Empower: Jax's next basic attack or Leap Strike within 10 seconds deals bonus magic damage. Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. Counter Strike: Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax stuns all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. Grandmaster's Might: Jax deals bonus magic damage on every third basic attack within 2.5 seconds. When activated, Jax gains bonus armor and magic resistance for 8 seconds. Blade of the Ruined King: Jax can use the Blade of the Ruined King to deal 10% of target champion's maximum health as physical damage, healing for the same amount while slowing the target by 25% for 3 seconds and gaining 25% movement speed for the same duration. Note: Currently, Jax's lore is considered outdated by the League of Legends Wiki, meaning that, since this is his entire backstory, he is by technicality non-canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Canon Characters